Into Perspective
by GallantReader95
Summary: Kata Adaar never really got close to anybody she has worked with. But becoming the head of the Inquisition, it offers her some perspectives into other people's lives. Various pairings, all non inquisitors still exist.
1. Cassandra and Varric

" _The Waking Sea. Somewhere across all that water is Kirkwall."_

" _It was a long journey to Haven."_

" _Considering the company, I'm surprised it didn't feel longer."_

 **Varric is used to the strong, protective female warrior type. Not that Kata knew that for sure. The Dynamic of the Chantry Seeker and everybody's most lovable dwarf.**

 **Chapter 1**

I still didn't really understand what exactly was happening. Even as the days passed...weeks, almost a month, the sharp pain in my hand that would move up and down my arm to my jaw. It was better than the dungeon I was cooped up in the first week in Haven, after the events of the Conclave which were still a little fuzzy.

Now I was considered the 'Herald of Andraste'. I don't even believe in Andraste, I am a Qunari. Well...technically a Tal'Vashoth. I don't follow the Qun. It was strange being in these lands as a sort of leader, working with very important people like the Left and Right Hands of the Divine, a former Knight Captain, and a well renowned Montilyet family member.

I didn't even know who the Montilyets were, but it sounded impressive.

It led to here, on day three of scouting the Hinterlands. Yesterday we had met with a horsemaster named 'Dennet', to provide us with some horses. Cassandra, the Seeker, lectured me on dawdling when I ended up taking up a challenge from his daughter in racing their breed. Another follower, Varric seemed entertained enough.

Solas, the mysterious elven mage who 'watched as I slept' or something seemed more half an half, but not as furious as Cassandra was. I get it. The stakes are high, but a moment of light-heartedness was what I needed to combat the sudden responsibility thrust upon me. This must be what the Hero of Fereldan must have felt after the Battle at Ostagar. Only...with no support behind her and the King's backs, so I consider myself lucky.

We were crossing Dwarfson's Pass, having traveled in silence for the most part as the scouting mission carried on. Ironically, it was Cassandra who broke the silence to talk to Varric. "Have you heard from any of your Kirkwall associates, Varric?"

Varric stopped walking for a moment, and glanced back up at the Seeker with a puzzled look, "You're asking me? So you don't read my letters?"

It was then, and only then it clicked. Varric knew the Champion of Kirkwall. I remembered reading the book about two years ago, and was a little too delighted to be in the presence of one of my favorite characters.

Well, maybe favorite character was a poor choice of word, considering they are real people.

"You're no longer my prisoner, much as you like to act like it." Cassandra snipped, the hand gripping her shield lowered to her side.

"Yet I still get all the suspicion." Varric responded.

"I am not without sympathy, especially given recent events."

"Why, Seeker, I would never accuse you of having sympathy!" Varric exclaimed with just the right amount of sarcasm in his words, "By the way I tend to refer to my 'associates' as 'friends.' Maybe you're not familiar with the concept."

Varric walked off after the conversation, as Solas had taken upon himself to take point. As I watched Cassandra's demeanor change from one of authority to one of slight embarrassment, I heard Solas call out to me. "Adaar, do you feel it?"

I did feel the slight sting of my hand, and drew my two hander sword, "It's a rift."

 **DAI**

We set up camp at Dusklight for the night. "Nothing to report, ser." Threnn mechanically said to me as she arrived on the site. It was still strange to me to have people report to me. Some more begrudgingly due to my being a Qunari, but still, having to answer to me nonetheless.

Solas was preparing a meal with some of the vegetables some of the gatherers collected for us. Cassandra was still in uniform (I have yet to see her out of it) scrubbing furiously at her shield with a hanky, as Varric was writing in his small leatherbound notebook. It looked fairly new, and I wondered if he made the purchase in Haven to start his new book about the Inquisition.

It seemed to be the case as Varric stopped writing and looked up at Cassandra, taking note of the way she continued to focus on her menial task, "You know Seeker, for someone with your tact and charisma you assembled a... pretty good little Inquisition. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming you didn't drag them all here by force."

He was obviously referring to Sister Leliana Nightingale, Commander Cullen Rutherford, and Lady Josephine Montilyet. I mean, those were the names that were written down in the recruitment sheet that Cassandra passed on to me. "How kind of you." Cassandra muttered in annoyance.

I spoke up at that, "I have been wondering the same thing. I mean, this crisis was so sudden and unexpected. How did you manage to get everyone that you needed here in such a short time. I don't even think Josephine was in Fereldan."

Varric scoffed, whispering to me loud enough for Cassandra to hear, "I mean, you never know, she could have kidnapped Ruffles and she'd be too polite to say anything."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, finally looking up enough to glare at the friendly dwarf, "Leliana recruited Josephine. They're... friends."

Varric and I exchanged knowing glances, "So there's a rational explanation after all. Just when I thought you had layers." When the Seeker attempted to return to her cleaning, Solas quietly informed us that he was finished preparing the meals and I helped him serve the food to everyone at camp. Varric continued his conversation as he received his bowl of vegetable soup, which I was grateful enough how much it warmed us all up from the Ferelden chill, "It makes sense that Leliana did the recruiting when the Inquisition started. Not everyone can be intimidated into signing up after all."

"I recruited Commander Cullen." Cassandra said.

"She did," Solas spoke up, surprisingly in her defense. "I remember when they first...brought in Kata, the first thing she ordered was to send word to Commander Cullen in Kirkwall."

Varric snorted again, "Lucky him." He muttered, blowing on his serving on the spoon as Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him, breaking her hard bread.

"He has made no complaints about my manners."

"His last boss was a raving lunatic who turned into a statue. That's not a high bar."

The rest of the night turned into a recount of the Mage vs. Templar battle with the Knight Commander Meredith in Kirkwall, I only have read about it in Varric book. Of course it sounded far more embellished than what actually really happened, but it entertained me enough to forget about the world's crisis for just a moment.

 **DAI**

The Storm Coast. There weren't as many people residing in these areas, not any villages or towns from what I saw when we made our travels. It was stretched across the shoreline of the Waking Sea. Ancient dwarven ruins dot the landscape, Cassandra told me that they have been abandoned since the 'Divine Age' as the dwarves were forced to seal the Deep Roads due to the Darkspawn.

We were able to gather so many useful minerals, and I kept in mind to inquire about miners to dig up more useful items. Here I go, three months into the Inquisition forming and I was already starting to think things in a long run. We even recruited more allies to our cause. Currently, our newest member, Iron Bull I sent with Solas and Sera to investigate the Small Grove upon one of the Chargers', Krem's information.

I was leading Cassandra (I know, how odd), Varric, and the Lady Vivienne De Fer of the Imperial Court through the rain along the coast. The rain droplets cascaded down my armor, but I made sure Varric and Vivienne had on cloaks to shield themselves from the rain.

Vivienne was very appalled at the sight of them, but I had to assure her it was to keep her nice robes dry. She had greatly disapproved, but she had no choice. As we began what was going to be the longest trek along the Waking Sea, I heard Varric speak up, having been looking out with a strange expression on his face, "The Waking Sea. Somewhere across all that water is Kirkwall."

"It was a long journey to Haven." Cassandra responded.

I recalled when we first came here to catch a boat to Orlais, "The last time I was on a boat, I was leaving the Free Marches heading to the Conclave. It was the first time I ever left my home. I came here, it never rained this much in the Free Marches, and it definitely was never this cold."

"I know." Varric responded, "The ship ride was...well, considering the company, I'm surprised it didn't feel longer."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, and that was when we heard it. A dragon! My heart quickened, not out of fear but out of excitement. I have never actually seen a dragon let alone fought one. I offered to get closer, and all three of my companions hesitated.

I saw the great beast in a distance, and I drew my two hander. Varric spoke up, "Hey, Adaar. You're not suggesting we fight the thing, do you? I was thinkin' of going around…"

"Haven't you slain one before?" I asked, "It was in your book."

"Well, yeah. But I was far away shooting all my arrows at it, while that crazy Hawke was the fearless leader charging at it full force wielding her sword screaming like a maniac."

"My dear Adaar." Vivienne began, she sounded just as put together as the day I met her, save for the death grip on her ornate staff, "This is a fool-hardy whim to attempt a capture of glory in vein of a storybook hero. It would be wise to not get yourself killed when we have much to do, and it all depends on you."

"We're not going to die." I reassured the Circle Mage.

Varric turned his attention to Cassandra, in a sort of desperate plea to change my mind, "Seeker, you're the dragon expert. What do we do now?"

"Don't get killed. By either of them." She pointed towards a tree giant that I hadn't even seen. A silence passed over us.

"Well...shit."

 **DAI**

So...we traveled through time...recruited the mages after the fury of Queen Anora and the displeasure of King Alistair. The Grand Enchanter, Fiona was now an ally to our cause, and Dorian Pavus was a part of our Inner Circle from Tevinter.

It was morning here in Haven, and I saw Grand Enchanter Fiona with a melancholic look on her face walking down the halls in her intricate robes that will soon be replaced by Inquisition brand. She acted as a prisoner instead of an ally, perhaps ashamed on how quickly she was willing to trust the Venatori.

In the tavern, Cassandra appeared to have stopped for something to drink, and I spotted the little dwarf pestering her, "You know, Seeker, I thought you'd take charge back in Redcliffe. Maybe grab Fiona and rough her up."

"I do not 'rough people up.'" Cassandra said defensively.

I was reminded our first meeting, and apparently the Seeker thought the same thing before cutting me off with a "That situation was completely different."

"Sorry, my mistake. You'd have your men do it for you." Varric said as he took a drink of his water.

"You will never let that go, will you?"

"Probably not." Varric laughed.

Now that we had the mages, we had to focus on the templars before something bad were to happen to them.

 **DAI**

After Therinfal Redoubt, I was starting to question all allegiances. It seemed much too easy to just listen to someone if you liked what you heard. That seemed to be what Cassandra and Varric thought as we were making our trek back to Haven. Accompanied by Sera who was going on about 'the red things protruding about them bellies'.

"I thought you'd have some, um.., "stronger feelings" about Templars joining the Inquisition, Seeker. Feelings that involve stabbing." Varric said seeming only mildly concerned.

Cassandra remained carefully neutral and she let out a long, tired sigh, which conveyed the same thing I was feeling, "Not all my feelings involve stabbing."

Serah giggled, "Only when it involves you, Dwarfy."

Varric sighed as well, "Don't I feel special."

 **DAI**

It has been two months since we found Skyhold, and the Inquisition was now fully functioning and acknowledged as a proper organization. A lot has happened of course.

One of those things includes a certain someone exiting the tent as I was looking over the map that very person provided. We were camped in Crestwood, at the North Gate. The dark haired woman clattered in Champion's Armor, was not as grand as Varric had painted her in the book.

She was still very impressive, with a prowess of a raging qunari that I never seen, but she as a person was...ordinary.

Garnet Hawke was a charming, witty, woman with years of experience with having an entire town weighing you down, and having been betrayed by the love of her life. Despite all that she always had something smart to say.

With me were Cassandra, Varric, and Cole. Although the boy was nowhere to be found, but knowing him he was close. Cassandra seemed the most in awe of Garnet, with a sort of woman crush that the Champion of Kirkwall seemed oblivious of. Varric almost forgot about me, taking every opportunity to speak to his best friend.

I never realized how much he loved Hawke, and how sentimental he was. But I had to focus on the task at hand. Garnet wanted us to help save the Hero of Ferelden, who has been in hiding due to the Grey Wardens' crimes. The Calling was apparently present in all of them, even the Hero.

For a moment, Garnet wanted to scout ahead, making sure they were going in the right direction. From the way she flitted back and forth with the map in hand, I feared for a moment she might have gotten us lost. Varric warned me she was prone to do so. For hours at a time.

Cassandra remained silent, having not spoken to Varric since Hawke's arrival. She felt betrayed, having wanted Hawke instead of me as Inquisitor. Albeit my feelings were a little hurt that I was not first pick, but I didn't really want to be Inquisitor anyway. At least...not that the time.

So it came as a surprise when Cassandra suddenly said…"Varric I'm sorry. About earlier. With the table."

It took both of us a long while to realize what she was referring to. She was...apologizing, "Beg your pardon? I didn't catch that Seeker."

"Is that an apology I detect?" I asked impishly, and I could have sworn (even through the rain) that Cassandra was blushing.

She swallowed her pride anyway and looked Varric square in the eye and said: "I am sorry."

Varric visibly staggered back in shock, "Oh! I'll mark this on my calendar—Cassandra had a feeling!"

"Perhaps not that sorry." She then glanced over at Garnet who was beckoning us forward, seeming a little more confident in her sense of direction, another pause, and this time Cassandra was twiddling her fingers, "Varric, does Hawke ever autograph books?"

"Why? Doesn't your copy of the "Tale of the Champion" have a big hole in it?"

"Crumbs the hawk inspects, hidden away by a witty tongue and a mastered mind, not at all as it is 'It could use her signature…"

"Thank you, Cole." Cassandra quickly said as she stared after the waiting Hawke, who was now tapping her foot impatiently, "Hawke's taller than I imagined."

"That's the first thing you said to her isn't it?" Varric asked with a laugh.

"Not the first thing!" She argued in defense.

Varric laughed, "Tell you what Seeker. Next time you make me tell a story at knife-point I'll make the hero sound taller."

As we finally got to Garnet, she looked in-between Varric and Cassandra questionably, "Are you two gossiping about me?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Cassandra would like your signature once we get back to Skyhold," Varric boldly said, making the Seeker flail in embarrassment, turning away, "I think I've met your number one fan."

Garnet Hawke glowed at the news before she laughed, her head thrown back, her long raven hair swishing along from the dampness of the rain. She put an arm on the Cassandra's shoulder, making her stiffen from the comment. "I'll tell you what, Cassandra, isn't it? After I sign the book, we should have a drink."

Cassandra stuttered, I had to speak for her, "Sounds good, Hawke."

 **DAI**

Warden Commander Ada Brosca was not at all how I pictured her to be. I mean, yes, she was in fact a dwarf. But I always heard rumors she was cocky and arrogant, and had tendencies of being too harsh.

Well, first of all, the Warden Commander couldn't speak very well. Having had her throat slit apparently eight years ago by the Arl of Amaranthine, Castiel Cousland, before he disappeared. She survived, but it made speaking difficult. So she opted mostly not to, unless she had something to say. Even so, it came out in croaks, and you had to get fairly close to hear her properly.

It was sad to see. Though she didn't put on this sad face, but actually appeared much friendlier than the rumors say. And there were a lot of rumors regarding the Warden Commander. A part of me felt I should have brought Blackwall, perhaps Ada knew him.

We stayed the night at Tree Trout Farm, where it was nice and dry. Standing by the entrance of the farm I saw Garnet talking animatedly to Ada, who smiled and silently laughed in response. Varric and Cassandra were inside the barn in a conversation. I took a seat in front of them, crossing my legs on the ground. "Seriously? Swords and Shields? How did you find that serial? Scrape it off the bottom of a barrel in Dust town?"

"It was research!" Cassandra obviously lied, "I thought I might learn more about the Champion."

It was my turn to laugh, "Varric did write a book about the Champion. You might remember it. Had your knife stuck through it last I saw."

Cassandra crossed her arms in annoyance, "I already read that one. Twice."

Varric scoffed, "I can't believe you picked the absolute worst of my books to read. Why not Hard in Hightown?"

"I have enough mysteries and investigations of my own."

"What? You don't want to solve more in your spare time?"

"Then you killed my favorite character in Chapter 3, so I threw the book across the room."

Garnet appeared suddenly from behind me with a suck to the teeth, "I know, I hate it when Varric does that. Every time I start to like to character, just...out of where, they get shanked in an alley."

"They don't always get shanked." Varric argued, "I am a little more creative than that, thank you very much."

"Varric, how could you let the Knight-Captain be framed for murder?" Cassandra suddenly exclaimed, producing the Swords and Shields novel.

"Aw," I laughed taking the book from her, "You carry it around with you."

She snatched it back as Varric answered, "Well I did spent three entire chapters setting it up."

"Varric," Garnet argued back, taking Cassandra's side, "She didn't deserve that, Don't you think you've already put her through more than enough."

"Listen, ladies. if you love a character, you give them pain, ruin their lives, make them suffer. Maybe even throw in a heroic death!"

"That makes no sense!" Cassandra cried out indignantly, which was really adorable.

"But you care enough to argue. If she has a nice afternoon and took a nap you'd stop reading."

Garnet looked around, "Wasn't there a young boy with you? Where has he gone?"

"Trust me," I began, leaning back on my arms and stretching out my freakishly long legs, "If you go out there and just think about him, he'll show up."

Garnet looked at me curiously, but then shrugged, not asking anymore questions, willing to test this logic. Cassandra watched the Champion walk away before turning her attention back to Varric, "What made you write about Hawke? All your other books are complete fiction."

"Someone had to set the record straight about her." He admitted, looking down for the first time appearing somewhat serious.

"Varric," I began, "You still fabricated a lot of things about her. Some things in the book don't make sense. Now, don't get me wrong, I am the last person you go to when it comes to logic."

"Your book," Cassandra responded seriously, "Is full of lies."

"True ones!" Varric retorted.

"That doesn't even make sense." I argued. Lucky for Varric the argument didn't escalate further when Ada suddenly approached us.

She looked between us expectantly, as if we approached her. She walked to where I was...unnaturally close if I had not understood the situation. "We should rest. It's late." She sounded distracted.

"You hear the voices, don't you?" I asked.

Ada frowned nodding, but before she could strain whatever else she wanted to say, I began nudging her to where Garnet was, who seemed lost. "I uh…" She began, "Don't know why I was out here?" She admitted shyly.

I smiled knowingly, "We are getting ready to sleep."

"Right, I want to get out of this rain. My socks are starting to make that squishy sound every time I walk."

As Garnet returned back to the barn I turned to Cole. "Ada is hearing the voices of the Calling."

It was very sweet of him, though Ada found the whole situation confusing and questionable, she was able to fall asleep after apparently days of sleepless nights as Cole read the Warden Commander to sleep. As if she were a child and not a late thirty something dwarf woman.

When I came to check up, Cole closed the book, a red petal falling out of the book that belonged to the Warden Commander. Cole picked it up carefully as if it was a small child, and placed it back into the book. "Rushly placed within open palms, 'You know what this is?'. A rose, a flower the sister said, what does it mean? What does it still mean now?"

He set the book beside the sleeping Warden Commander and disappeared into the night.

 **DAI**

"Why is the second "Hard in Hightown" so completely different from the first?" Cassandra asked at Skyhold. The two of us were trying to figure out how to write the report on the happenings of the Western Approach once we all returned. Varric had been walking by and volunteered to help us pen some important details.

But after only a short bit of support, Varric decided that we deserved a much needed break, "I mean did either of you sleep once we returned to Skyhold. That journey was exhausting. I'm surprised you slept at all."

"Varric," Cassandra began picking up the sequel to 'Hard in Hightown', (she apparently just keeps books with her wherever she goes). "Why is the second "Hard in Hightown" so completely different from the first?"

"Because I didn't write it. Shit, did you pay actual coin for that book? One of these days, I'm gonna find the duster who wrote that garbage and introduce him to my editor." Varric claimed with a sigh.

"Your editor or your crossbow?" I asked.

Varric laughed, taking a seat, "No my actual editor! Best in the business. She runs half the Coterie in Kirkwall, stickler for grammar. She once killed a man over a semicolon. I'd never print anything without her."

"She has to reach the other side of the hill."

"Who does?" Cassandra asked Cole, who was sitting next to me. I think he was there the whole time, I'm not sure.

"The Knight-Captain. But she's injured." He explained and Varric face-palmed.

"Good job, Kid."

Cassandra turned her full attention to Cole for answers, desperately. It was funny how somewhat startled Cole appeared about the situation, as if this was really happening, "Is she alright? Is that how the book ends?"

"Not anymore." Varric muttered.

"Cole, what happens to her?"

"I don't know. The hill went away." Cole said.

 **DAI**

Varric seemed very concerned about Lady Morrigan's eluvians, as he whispered to Cassandra in the courtyard. Garnet Hawke was with them, and she too seemed concerned. "Varric, those Eluvians are just like the one Merrill had in her house. Don't you remember, when we fled Kirkwall she went berserk trying to jump overboard to retrieve it. Carver had to hold her back." She voiced her concerns worriedly to her friend.

"Seeker, are you really going to allow one in Skyhold?" Varric asked, staring at the room the Eluvian occupied wearily.

"You speak as though I could forbid it. I did not know your Merrill or see her Eluvian. If you have an issue speak with Lady Morrigan."

Even Garnet looked fearful of Morrigan, "I feel like I don't have a right. Her mother is the reason I am still standing now. She mentioned of her daughter, I knew someday I would cross paths with her eventually. And Merrill greatly worships Flemeth. I still do not understand why. She is...a human maleficarum. Right?"

I was surprised to see Warden Commander Ada Brosca charge through the Courtyard, her short legs carrying her great lengths. She was heading for where Morrigan was.

Oh. Right.

Varric stood behind me as I called out to Ada, as she entered the room. Morrigan looked back, seeming unsurprised, her expression unreadable. Ada just stood there, staring at Morrigan.

"Greetings, Ada. It has been...a long time."

Ada could only glare, as she looked around the empty room.

"Castiel is not with me." Morrigan responded seriously. "He left on a quest of great importance. In fact...he left on a quest to help you. Perhaps out of guilt for what he has done to you."

The Arcane Advisor's face softened, and she slowly approached the Warden Commander, lifting the dwarf's chin, and pulling down the high collar of her black tunic, the scar from where the blade slit her throat visible. "I am...truly sorry."

A silence followed, and I felt I was intruding on a moment. Varric got the same idea, as we both left the two women alone.

Within that same day, Cassandra came to Varric and I in the Courtyard. "I told him already." I explained to Cassandra.

"You are aware that I'm a candidate for the Sunburst Throne?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was Varric response.

That was it.

It was surprising. "Not a single snide remark?"

"Why?"

"I don't look forward to your needling. But its absence is telling."

"The thought of you as Divine is scary. I'm hoping if I ignore it, it'll go away."

I laughed, and even Cassandra's face softened into a smile, despite the insult.

 **DAI**

The mood was changed. Varric and I saw Garnet Hawke out of Skyhold. She was going to Weisshaupt. Taking up Warden-Commander Brosca's place in informing the other Wardens of what has happened. Names she gave to inform us of who to expect updated letters from were Nathaniel Howe, Sigrun, Jean-Marc Stroud, and Gerod Carron.

Ada Brosca was dead. Or...lost in the Fade. Which seems one in the same.

I noticed the shift in Skyhold, especially amongst Sister Nightingale. She and Ada were like sisters. She prayed for her friend's soul, and despite Leliana being an Andrastian, she hoped that wherever Ada was she was safe. If not, then she return to the Stone, despite there being no body to bury.

Morrigan appeared the same, but I can tell she was taking her death the hardest. She seemed more in shock, and it seems to take a lot to make someone like Morrigan surprised by circumstances.

Leliana told me how she had to write a letter to the King. I knew the two were very good friends, they were the sole Grey Wardens left after Ostagar and defeated the Blight together, starting with them. There were rumors that the two were lovers at one point, but it seemed wrong to make these kind of assumptions with her gone like so now.

"I am somewhat surprised you didn't follow Hawke to Weisshaupt, Varric." Cassandra said after Varric got back from going with Hawke to the port.

"There's a lot of work to do, Seeker. We'll catch up once this is all over." He told us responsibly.

"What of Hawke's siblings? Are they…?"

"Aveline took Carver off somewhere when the Calling started going nuts, but he'll tag along—he always does. As for Sunshine, she will go. As soon as she hears. I'm sure of it. Holland is still alive...Can't let Hawke have all the glory." He looked over at Cassandra with softened features, "Hawke would rather we stay away, stay safe. That won't fly forever. Besides, if I went to the Anderfels, how could I annoy you?"

"You would find a way."

 **DAI**

"Am I to understand your Bianca is married?" Was Cassandra's first question as soon as Varric, Solas, Sera, and I returned from those damn Hinterlands.

That touched a soft spot, "Oh have we reached the state where we gossip about each other's love lives? Did you hear that Adaar? Don't worry, I'll tell you whatever she says."

Solas gave Cassandra a very concerning look which seemed to make the woman embarrassed. "Forget I mentioned anything. It was a simple question, Varric."

"There was nothing simple about it." He stated angrily, which I had never seen before. Even Sera made a quiet 'oh' hiding behind me as Varric was about to storm off. But instead, he turned on his heel to confront Cassandra. "You brought up Bianca, Seeker. Does that mean I could ask about your 'conquests'?"

"I would rather you didn't." She responded indignantly, crossing her arms over her jacket as she leaned against the fireplace in the Throne Room.

"No tantalizing secrets to divulge?" He teased, eyeing the Lord Montgomery Trevaleyn when he entered. A templar noble in his early forties. Still appearing devilishly handsome, having aged well.

Who we all knew Cassandra had been fancying, "None." She continued sternly.

Just her luck, Lord Trevaleyn approached our way, unaware of the tension. Serah clung to my arm in intrigue, as Solas made his leave. "So no one within say, a, five foot radius has caught your eye?" Varric continued.

"Varric." Cassandra warned, and I felt the sheer awkwardness coming off her body.

"Uh, Varric," I tried to quell the situation, whispering to him, despite it looking painfully obvious to the Lord of House Trevalyn, "Perhaps Cassandra and her... "conquest" would rather not discuss this in public."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Adaar."

Cassandra was beet red, and Lord Trevaleyn offered a simple and innocent, "What is going on here?"

Now he was not going to leave. Concerned for other people's affairs. I was starting to feel really bad for Cassandra as her mouth was a simple thin line, Varric continued to prod, "Nothing? You do know he's standing right there…"

"Varric!" I exclaimed, "What has gotten into you, man?"

"I have no 'conquests'." She blurted suddenly, and Lord Trevaleyn looked over at her in shock, as Cassandra avoided eye contact.

"How about dalliances? Liaisons? Illicit affairs?" Varric continued, ignoring my protests for Cassandra's sake.

"No!"

Even Sera, the Prank Queen herself, the Ruler of Mischief had enough, "Stop poking, Varric, you are makin' everybody all weirdy."

"Am I?"

Lord Trevaleyn approached Cassandra, "Really? No one at all?" He asked, seeming to want an answer himself.

Oh.

"This... is not a discussion I want to have here." Cassandra answered, still not looking at Trevaleyn.

"Are you blushing, Seeker? Maker the world is really coming to an end." Varric teased.

Sera screamed as she ran out of the Throne Room as if she were on fire. I could relate. Cassandra had enough, "Very well, Varric. If you wish to know about men I have known, I will tell you."

"Cassandra," I tried reassure the woman, but she held a hand up.

"You are right, Varric. I pried first, and fair is fair. Years ago, I knew a young mage named Regalyan. He was dashing, unlike any men I met. He died at the Conclave."

Silence. From Trevaleyn, from me, and most of all from Varric, his teasing smile gone.

He must have felt like a real ass then.

"What we had was fleeting. And years had passed. Still, it saddens me to think he's gone." Cassandra finally looked over to Trevaleyn, seeming embarrassed and in pain.

Varric looked away, mortified. She walked away, and when Trevaleyn tried to follow her she waved him off. I looked over at the dwarf in disappointment, "Varric, I can't believe I am saying this to you, but that was an asshole move."

"I know. I-"

"Just because you've been pining after the same woman for whatever years, doesn't mean you get to take it out on all of us!"

Varric looked up in shame, nodding, and made chase after Cassandra. "Seeker!" He yelled across the Courtyard.

She stopped, slowly turning around, "I'm sorry. Alright. I...really am sorry. I...didn't mean to make you talk about your mage friend. I didn't know. That still didn't make it right."

"I know." Cassandra finally answered after silence. "I was not trying to make you speak of Bianca. If I was, you would know." A soft smile crossed her lips, "I would yell, books would be stabbed."

Varric laughed, realizing he had been forgiven. "I'll keep that in mind."

 **DAI**

It was another day at Skyhold. We had been warned by Leliana...that the King of Fereldan was coming to Skyhold. He was coming alone. Part of me felt it was brought upon the letter he must have received reguarding the Warden Commander's passing. Garnet wrote us that Warden Commander Gerod Caron has taken over Ada's rank as the Leader of the Grey in Ferelden.

Was not sure how to take the news. I knew nothing of this Warden Commander. Morrigan seemed particularly nervous about the King's arrival. "Mother? Do you not like the King?" Her son, Kieran asked innocently when I told her the happenings.

She let out a bitter laugh, "We...don't really get along. Tis fine, we will most likely not speak. Skyhold is a massive enough fortress."

"Should I introduce myself to the King, mother?" Kieran asked.

The answer seemed very difficult for her to answer.

I didn't see the King, but from the rumors and Dorian's own intrigue, he claimed the King looked distressed, even went as far to say he appeared very heartbroken at the passing of the Warden Commander. They must have been very close.

While Josephine and Leliana were busying themselves with King Alistair, Cassandra, Varric, and Iron Bull decided to play a short game of Wicked Grace in the Courtyard. "I still don't understand how drakes take that hand." Cassandra asked.

"..hmm. Maybe we should start you on Shepherd's Six." Varric teased.

I snorted, "That's a children's game, Varric."

"I know."

Cassandra scoffed in annoyance, and we started our game. "So as a Seeker, you're the highest ranked person in the Inquisition. But you're not in charge." Varric began his conversation.

"Leliana's rank equals my own insofar as our rank means anything outside the Chantry."

"Meaning," Iron Bull began with a laugh, leaning too close to me, despite our awkward relationship, "they get shit done."

"I declared the Inquisition but I do believe Kata was best suited to command it."

"Truth be told," Varric admitted, "I'm surprised I am still here."

"You know, Varric," Iron Bull spoke up, "I read that book of yours. The Champion of Kirkwall, you know, the one about the sexy champion with the nice backside."

"You mean Garnet Hawke." I reminded, "You literally met her."

"I know. But she sounds nothing like she does in the books." He reminded me. "But you barely mention yourself in the book."

"Hm... I don't want to bore people." Varric admitted.

"You don't want to incriminate yourself, you mean." Cassandra said.

"Oh... same thing really."

"I'm watching you, Varric. Just so you know."

"Well, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't done anything."

"Not yet." I laughed behind my hand.

The dwarf laughed, making a pledge, "Varric Tethras, Paragon of Good Behavior, at your service, Seeker."

A short while later I noticed Leliana in the Gardens. She seemed stressed out about something, or sad...a mixture of emotions. "Hey, Leliana," I called out to the woman, "You okay? How is it going with the King."

"Good." She answered swiftly, "I...uh, trying to see if-"

"Sister," Varric beckoned, "if there is nothing to be done, there is nothing to be done. Here, come join us for a game. If even Cassandra could sit through this."

Cassandra scoffed and Iron Bull made a laugh. Leliana actually relaxed a bit, which I haven't seen her do in a long time. "Very well, I will join in the game." She said with a smile, drawing her cards.

 **DAI**

The Emerald Graves were a forested region in the Dales. I was scouting with Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian this time around. Apparently the area was an ancient elven burial ground as explained by Solas. It was beautiful with greenery everywhere.

Varric couldn't appreciate the view, "Is even terrain too much to ask for?" He complained for the upteenth time today.

"Is there a problem?" Cassandra asked.

Dorian as well seemed rather bothered by the amount of walking they were having to endure, "Now you ladies may be used to gallivanting amongst the countryside, slaying dragons and serving the great people with dutiful bouts of heroism...we are city men."

Cassandra and I laughed the men before continuing the trek on our own. Varric decided to continue a conversation to distract himself from his own discomfort, "Think you'll ever go back to Nevarra, Seeker?"

"Why? Are you eager to see me go?" She teased.

"I wasn't, actually. But, now that you mentioned it…"

"How do you know I wouldn't just drag you along?"

I gushed in amusement, "You hear that Varric, it sounds like you've grown on her."

"Like fungus." She responded.

Varric continued his talent for endless chatter by attempting to play a game of 'I Spy' None of us were in the mood to entertain that. "I used to play with Daisy all the time." When nobody responded, Varric switched the conversation, "Did you really think the Conclave had a chance of making peace, Seeker?"

"You do not?"

"What was the Divine's plan? Bring everyone together and hope really hard that they would all get along?"

"Most Holy did not confide her plan to me. Perhaps she thought they were tired of death and conflict."

Dorian scoffed, "When has that ever been true?"

"Do not mock the Divine." Cassandra lectured in offense, "She did what she could, and that is more than most."

"Apologies, Cassandra. I did not mean to make offense."

"I know." She answered. It was only then it occured to me that the thought of possibly becoming the Next Divine got to Cassandra. She appeared most worried.

 **DAI**

It was during our second game of Wicked Grace, we had defeated Corypheus, and Solas was nowhere to be seen. Leliana was to become the new Divine. To celebrate, we had a huge bash, and in turn, the Inner Circle partook in the favorite game of Wicked Grace.

Commander Cullen swore he was not going to lose his small clothes this time. Upon inquiry, I realized Torrel Lavellan has turned down the festivities. My heart pained for her. She lost so much in such a short time. Her family, the love of her life suddenly disappeared after he broke her heart. Removing the tattoos off her face.

I insisted, but she walked away with a broken heart. It became a little harder to enjoy the game.

It warmed slightly upon seeing the usually guarded Cassandra snuggled up with Lord Trevaleyn during their game. "How do you write as you do, Varric? I can never find the proper words." She asked in the midst of the game innocently.

"You. Write. Really?"

Pattick Cadash let out a booming laugh, "I think she means when she does her reports, friend." He responded, drawing a card.

"I've needed to describe events in reports. They always come off as…" She answered.

"Dry?" Varric tried.

"Boring?" I followed.

"Lifeless?" Was Blackwall's response.

"Stale?" Iron Bull's reaction.

Cassandra pouted and Lord Trevaleyn wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, "Leave my woman along, you heathens." He teased, kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

"We were just helping her find those words." Varric said indignantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Sera gagged.

"I hear reconstruction is progressing well in Kirkwall." I said, carrying on the conversation.

Varric frowned, "Yeah, I got the letter from Merrill."

Cassandra began lecturing, "Stop playing the wounded party, Varric."

Varric laughed, "Ignoring the times she has actually wounded me."

"I did no such thing. I questioned you, and then brought you to Haven so you could tell your story to the Divine."

"What then? 'Thanks Varric! We believe you! See you around!'"

"And ignoring the fact you did lie to me. Do not pretend to be an innocent bystander - I could have done far worse, with full justification."

"Yes, thank you for not torturing me. I'm so much happier now." Despite the argument they were both laughing at the early memory from a year ago, so much having happened since then.

"Cassandra," Leliana began as she studied her hands, "I do wonder, why did you bring Varric to Haven?"

"I thought the Divine needed to see the chest hair for herself." Cassandra answered.

Varric snorted, "Come again."

The Seeker let out a short laugh before she gave a real answer, "I thought she needed to hear it from the horse's mouth, as it were. I also knew she would ask you to help us."

"She thought I could help?"

"Well...here you sit, Varric."

"Wait a minute…" Iron Bull suddenly whispered from where he was sitting next to Dorian, "You...you've been writing all this down, haven't you?"

Cassandra gasped scandalously, "Varric Tethras, you are not writing a book about the Inquisition!"

Varric waved her off indignantly, "Don't get your hopes up. You're not that interesting a subject."

"I am!" Dorian piped up, "Please feel free to write a book about me."

"And call it what? 'The Wayward Magister?'"

"I'm not a magister! Oh forget it, you'll just get it wrong." Dorian huffed as he slammed his hand, the Angel of Death revealed.

Lord Trevallyn won that game.

I looked in between the smiling faces of Cassandra and Varric and knew that all was good between them, after all we went through.


	2. Cassandra and Solas

" _It is worse this time, with the Breach pulling spirits through against their will... But, yes. Every war, no matter how just, leads to hunger and rage... and so come the demons."_

" _It is said that generals should avoid fighting in the same battlefield too many times…"_

" _The deaths, the rage - all of it weakens the Veil. But nothing is ever said of the effect war has upon the world of spirits, what we might be doing to them. Every war has unintended victims. All too many go unnoticed."_

 **What Kata and Cassandra have in common is that they both don't quite understand why Solas decided to help the Inquisition. Cassandra is mistrustful of the elven apostate at first, but Kata believes that everyone has a reason to fight.**

 **Chapter 2**

We had finally returned from the Hinterlands. I feared we would never leave those woods. Varric and I can agree. And with the pain in my hand slowly making a return, I feared that I was going to be on borrowed time again.

Solas checked in on me regularly, holding my much larger, gruff, dark hand that glowed the bright green in the center of my palm in his much smaller hands. His slender fingers carefully tracing the markings of the brand.

It was all very calculated, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration of my mark. It didn't hurt as much as when I awoke in my cell, but apparently when I was first brought into custody, it was in a similar state.

"We need to make haste with our progress in acquiring aid. Though the progress appears to be delayed, it would be ill-willed to let it keep on growing." Solas explained to Cassandra once we arrived at the gates.

"I quite agree, Solas." Cassandra said.

Varric let out a shiver, "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going inside to warm up. I have been frozen for days. I don't think I can feel my toes anymore."

Varric hustled towards the Chantry, leaving the three of us behind at the entrance. Cassandra chuckled under her breath, glancing up at me, "Varric is quite the complainer isn't he?"

"He is a Surface Dwarf." I noted, "and besides, dwarves in general are more comfortable in the heat. And...so are Qunari." I crossed my arms with a shiver as the breeze rolled by to emphasize my point.

Solas remained standing, not saying much about himself. Only speaking when it has to do with the Rift or the Mark or the situation at hand. Never about him, himself. He often asked questions, but merely to acquire the knowledge. Cassandra asked, "Solas, have you always lived alone? Out in the wilderness, as an apostate?"

He seemed surprised by the sudden question, blinking up at Cassandra, still gripping his staff, almost never leaving it behind. "For the most part."

I sighed, "I bet that was tough. Even when I would travel with the mercenary band I often had a team at camp. I can't imagine living alone out there like that."

Solas seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if recalling his time alone, "Yes...I suppose that, but I preferred it this way. People can be trying. Mankind most of all."

Cassandra seemed to agree, crossing her arms, "That... is an excellent point. I confess, Solas, I'm surprised you decided to remain otherwise."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why? The Breach remains a threat to us all."

"Just the same, I wondered if you might leave now that we have a plan to seal it." She admitted.

It was true, nobody expected Solas to stay. Even though he was a great help in figuring out the characteristics of the rift, he was still an apostate. An apostate who apparently has an aversion for people.

"Ah, because I am an apostate." He spoke what I was exactly thinking, "I might flee before the Inquisition throws me in chains?" He glared up at Cassandra, appearing determined and unafraid, "I take my commitments seriously, Seeker. Come what may, I shall see this through."

"As you wish, though I cannot guarantee what will happen in the days to come." Cassandra remarked.

I wholeheartedly agreed, "Everything does seem to be in a fit of chaos, with the breach in the sky, and a sudden organization being refounded. I mean...I never expected this Conclave to actually work...I just wanted to see what came of it. This was...not at all what I expected."

Cassandra sighed, "I had hope. As did we all."

Solas continued to stare disapprovingly down at Cassandra, "The Templars went to war to force mages back into their circles, which the mages would never agree to. What solution could Divine Justinia have offered when all sides rejected compromise?"

I argued, "It's not that simple, Solas. This war wasn't going anywhere. But they came anyway."

"Because they believed the other side would relent."

Cassandra appeared disheartened by the direction of this conversation, and from the way she was slowly backing away, she wanted out, "We shall never know now."

As she turned towards Commander Cullen's direction, Solas called out to her. "For what it's worth...it is a comfort to have you on our journeys...Seeker."

An interesting expression crossed Cassandra's face, as she turned back around to face Solas, hand on her hip, "You so rarely call me by my name, Solas. Why is that?"

A slight chuckle, "Manners, perhaps?"

"Manners have not held you back on other occasions." She challenged.

"I say what I believe to be true, even if it gives offense to those who prefer the lie. But there is no lie in what you are. Your position is an honorable one, and well-earned." And with that he headed for the potionmaster's hovel, leaving both Cassandra and I stunned at the sudden politeness that came from the more practical elven mage.

 **DAI**

It was a difficult time...but we managed. Over four months into the declaration of the Inquisition, and we managed to get the Mages and the Templars on our side. Although the Templars surprisingly were the ones who put up more of a resistance, we ended up having to conscript them as our prisoners.

Commander Cullen seemed more disappointed at the Templars for being so unagreeable than at the thought of them being prisoners. We have acquired a whole several more members of the Inquisition, and all the benefits that came with it.

Secret Underground Rogues, the Imperial Court, A mercenary band, the Grey Wardens, a Tevinter pariah, and…

...I couldn't remember the last thing.

And then a month after that, there was a face to the threat. A darkspawn-like ancient Tevinter Magister who went by the name of Corypheus.

The destruction of Haven led us to Skyhold. Well, led by Solas who knew about this place.

Cassandra and I decided to grab some drinks to celebrate our minor victory, before Varric returned. He said he was meeting someone down at the port, and wanted me to meet up with him in about an hour on the battlements. I supposed he wanted the identity of his friend to remain somewhat discreet.

I was somehow surprised to see Solas inside eating a bowl of porridge.

I shouldn't have been...even mysterious apostate mages have to eat. I suppose it was just he always appeared so secretive, disappearing for a time, then returning as if he never left. I assumed it was because he felt uncomfortable around people.

He greeted us kindly as we sat with him, with our cups of whatever ale they happened to have on hand. "Now that they are allied with the Inquisition, the rebel mages are likely to enjoy more freedoms." Cassandra had said.

Solas scoffed slightly, setting his finished bowl aside, "I expect you are correct."

I was surprised by the sudden remark, as if he didn't quite believe it. "I thought you would be happy, Solas."

He looked up at me carefully, before stating; "I will be pleased when the world we share is not threatened by a blight-corrupted madman. And we still have the templars to worry about." An awkward silence followed before Solas glanced up at Cassandra, "But good work anyhow. It was a busy five months, and we have only just begun. You fought hard, Seeker."

Cassandra shrugged, "We would be dead if I did not."

It was then I asked a question, taking advantage of Solas's...steady mood, "I just have a question for you Solas. How did you know to come to Haven? You have no interest in the war between the Mages and Templars, you find it futile. Yet you came anyway. And you helped."

Solas thought of his answer carefully. He thought of everything carefully. "I went to see the Breach for myself. I did not know who would be there."

Cassandra didn't appear to buy it, "You must not have been far away."

I spoke up, "You were interested in the Conclave."

He didn't answer, but merely smiled knowingly. Cassandra scoffed, "I suppose we were lucky then."

"You mean Adaar was lucky." Solas said sternly. "Seeker, you initially believed our Inquisitor was involved in the attack on the Conclave."

Cassandra appeared embarrassed, only looking at me from the corner of her eye before answering, "I did. The evidence seemed damning, given the lack of an alternative."

"Yet you changed your mind." He reminded, glancing over at me.

"You also heard the voices at the temple - is it so surprising I listened to them?" She was referring to the weird premonition we overheard when I had first closed the breach. It showed a memory that I couldn't recall. The Divine was being held hostage by who we now identified as Corypheus.

I was a mere witness.

"Sadly, yes. Too few invested with authority possess the courage to alter their course." Solas admitted, which...he was right. "They fear the appearance of weakness."

"The truth is more important than my reputation, and anyone willing to accuse me of weakness is welcome to try." Cassandra challenged.

"I'll drink to that." I said proudly as we clinked her mugs, the ale sloshing out.

Solas made his leave, "I will let you two enjoy your brew. Have a good evening. If you need to find me, I will be in the Atrium." Picking up his empty bowl he left us to our bonding.

 **DAI**

It was a shame we didn't have a body to bury. The Warden Commander lost to the Fade forever. But I suppose that fate was no different to the alternative when a Warden reaches his Calling. Lost to the Deep Roads.

I was contemplating the loss when I saw Cassandra and Solas in discussion. "Solas, the dragon Corypheus commands - could it truly be an Archdemon?" She asked worriedly.

"One assumes that if it were, we would be facing a Blight." Solas responded, his arms behind his back making his point come across as more authoritative.

I remembered what the Warden Commander had told me, when we were running for our lives from that very dragon at Adamant Fortress. "Ada said that it wasn't as big as the Archdemon. She says it took her, the King, a witch, and a whole army of Redcliffe's men, two ballistas just to weaken it enough to deal the killing blow. I don't know what it is. If it is another corrupted dragon of some sort. Like a...giant darkspawn…"

"It is connected to Corypheus." Solas answered, matter-of-factly. "Such a relation goes beyond mere control - it is a bond."

Cassandra's eyes widened in realization, "It makes you wonder if that's all the Archdemons themselves are: pets to beings who no longer exist."

I winced at the thought, "Let's just assume it's just a wannabe Archdemon."

Solas nodded, turning his attention to Cassandra, "I must commend your work at Adamant, Seeker. Your abilities are remarkable. It is fascinating to see how you and the templars negate magic."

The Seeker blinked in surprise, "Have you never encountered templars before?"

He chuckled, "Only at a distance. I am an apostate, after all."

"And they never caught you even once?"

"I am a very careful apostate."

I studied him for a moment. Now that I have been around Solas for almost eight months at this point, I felt I was beginning to understand him abit. He was patient, intellectual…"Hey, Solas, how come you never considered reforming the Circle from within?" He glanced up at me with an unreadable expression, "You are full of knowledge and wisdom. You could have made the difference."

What caught me by surprise was the sudden warm smile that spread across his face. It almost reminded me of the likeness of my father. Well...with a shorter, slender frame and pointier ears. "Adaar, I have always admired your optimism, but ask yourself honestly how the templars would have reacted."

"You fear that they would have made you tranquil." Cassandra figured, knowing that scenario fairly well.

I felt a little sheepish after that, "Sorry, I guess I forget about the prejudice amongst the Order. I don't often associate with these kinds of organizations."

Cassandra looked away, crossing her arms, "Repairing the damage done will take great effort."

Solas's endearing expression turned to Cassandra this time, "Would there be more like you, Seeker."

 **DAI**

We tracked the Seekers to the castle of Caer Oswin, and discovered evidence that it was the Venatori, Calpernia that had sold the Seekers to the Order of Fiery Promise after learning that the Seekers were resistant to red lyrium. Venturing further into the castle, we found Cassandra's apprentice, Daniel, who was suffering from being fed red lyrium. He revealed that Lord Seeker Lucius had sold his men to the Promisers and had been operating out of Caer Oswin the whole time. After granting Daniel a mercy killing, we confronted Lucius and killed him.

Back at Skyhold, Cassandra was looking through the Book of Secrets kept by the Lord Seeker. From the book, she had learned that she was secretly made Tranquil and subjected to a Spirit of Faith to be granted her abilities and restore her mind; Lord Seeker Lambert had always known how to reverse Tranquility and covered it up.

Cassandra said she planned to further investigate if the cure can be refined so that a cured mage may reverse the Rite without the side effects of being overcome with emotions and irrational.

The next day I couldn't find Cassandra, and that worried me slightly. Solas, apparently showed concern for my friend as well. "I did not expect to find this information at the castle," he explained, "I...what did she say when you spoke to her, Adaar?"

"She wants to reform the Seekers," I told him, "and she plans on investigating the reversal treatment for tranquility."

I noticed Varric walking our way, initially heading for the Tavern, "Hey, you were looking for the Seeker. She came back from the grove a little while ago. Probably just wanted to get some air. She was headed for the Atrium."

Cassandra looked much better since I spoke to her, she was reading with a serene smile on her face. I quickly realized it was a poetry book. When she saw Solas and I approached she closed it, embarrassed as usual and sat up from where she was sitting in the Atrium. "How are you feeling, Cassandra, after the revelations about your Seekers?" Solas asked immediately before anyone could comment on what she was reading.

Her smile went away instantly, and I realized that she may have been trying not to think about it, and felt guilty. "I...I'm not sure how I feel at this particular moment. Most of my life was dedicated to the Order. I did so much I believed was good in their name."

I offered her words of encouragement, "You can make this difference, Cassandra."

Cassandra shyly smiled, "So you have come to give me advice then?"

Solas shook his head, "I would hardly presume. In our travels, I have been impressed by your honesty and your faith. It is a difficult path, Seeker, but if anyone can walk it honorably, you can."

Cassandra and Solas's relationship took a drastic change since I first met them. It started off as uncertain mistrust, now to grand respect. She looked to him for guidance, "I noticed, Solas, that you did not seem surprised by what I uncovered about the Seekers."

"No, they are an organization." He spoke bluntly.

"You think organizations to be inherently corrupt?"

He sighed, taking a seat at his usual spot, gesturing towards his painting that were slowly covering the Atrium. "Given enough time, yes. To survive, an organization must devote resources to maintaining itself. Those resources inevitably accumulate, until the original purpose, however pure, is all but lost."

She appeared disheartened, sitting across from him, "You make the Seekers sound like a mindless beast."

Then he dropped his usual words of wisdom, "A beast, no matter how mindless, will die and give way to a successor. An organization is eternal. There are always corrupt men who hoard power for their own gain. And there are always honorable men who hoard power to fight them."

I chimed him, "I told Solas about the possibility of reversing the Rite of Tranquility."

"Yes." Solas agreed, "You are wanting to investigate into this cure."

Cassandra stared at the table, thumbing the outer pages of her book in hesitance, "I know of only one mage thus cured, and... he had no control of his emotions. He was distraught. Do you think that would have passed? If the Tranquil are cured only to end up thus…"

The silence spoke volumes. I decided to break it with my own conclusions, "It sounds dangerous...but...you were Tranquil once too, right, Cassandra? These mages were so for...what...years? I mean...maybe there is a way? But...I don't know. I don't know anything about these sorts of magics."

Cassandra tightened her grip, her resolve, "That may be a risk we are obligated to undertake."

Solas appeared to greatly approve, "They will be grateful... even the ones who do not survive."

The Seeker let out a shaky breath, staring down at her book. Solas studied her for a moment, seeming to have a sense for these kinds of things, "You seem troubled, Seeker."

It took her a long while to answer, but she seemed deeply disturbed, "I... am reminded of what I was told following my vigil. They said my abilities were a gift from the Maker, a reward for my faith and dedication. But it was a trick, wasn't it? A ritual no different that the Harrowing, simply magic…"

Just as long as it took Cassandra to admit this, it took Solas to put together his words, more thoughtful and considerate, "Do you know how rare spirits of faith are? How difficult it is to draw them to this world? You should be proud, having accomplished something so remarkable, not ashamed it was not what you thought."

She looked up at him, and he was offering her his hands. Cassandra took them gratefully, "Thank you, Solas. That... does make me feel better."

"Your faith does you credit, Cassandra. I hope your Maker is worthy."

It was then Lord Trevaleyn entered, no doubt looking for me. Unlike most nobles they send their men to do their bidding, but this man made time to come all the way to Skyhold. I noticed Cassandra stiffen, and he smiled at her, offering a nod. "Good day. Inquisitor, I have business I would like to discuss with you. If...you are not busy. There is no rush."

"Actually, we just finished. We can speak in the War Room."

I think Solas was more aware of it but I too noticed Cassandra's bright red face.

I knew Cassandra fancied Trevaleyn, but I hadn't realized it was this serious.

"How is Cassandra?" Lord Montgomery Trevallyn asked after we have discussed business.

"Er...fine, I guess." I answered.

He had a strange expression on his face, and it clicked. It was mutual!?

It was all but confirmed when I left the War Room and Cassandra was outside, waiting with Commander Cullen. My Advisor appeared just as confused as I was despite me coming across this exchange. "What are you two doing standing outside the Warroom."

"You could have entered, you know?" Trevaleyn laughed.

"I was…" Cassandra stuttered, "Wanting to speak with the Inquisitor, but forgot...she was meeting with you. So...I shall return and check on your troops, Commander Cullen." She spun on her heel and sped off.

Cullen, the man she was supposed to be checking on watched her go, then turned to us with a start to a sentence, then rushed after her in bewilderment. I looked over at the Human Noble and he still had his usual noble smile, "She is one of a kind isn't she?"

Oh yeah, they did it.

 **DAI**

After I discussed with Solas upon his return, Cassandra was waiting in the Atrium. I assumed either Sera or Vivienne told Cassandra what had happened. Torrel Lavellan, the Dalish Mage that I often saw Solas speak to was waiting at the entrance of Skyhold for days.

Upon his return I was surprised to see her pull him into an embrace.

Apparently love was in the air.

She was setting out with Varric, Cole, and Dorian to help her Dalish Clan (a plea to me to allow her to bring my inner circle, and me feeling bad on this woman going through so much at once), so she couldn't stay long to discuss with Solas what happened.

In fact, he insisted she go.

"Solas," Cassandra began, seeming unsure, "I am sorry about your... friend."

He nodded in gratitude, "Thank you."

I felt the guilt return, "I wish we had gotten there sooner. I didn't think she would turn...into the other so quickly."

Solas spoke boldly, "Spirits and Demons are the same. The Chantry sees black and white, but nature is, and always has been, grey. A spirit is a purpose. A demon is that purpose perverted."

"That might be true with a spirit of compassion, but what is the purpose of a hunger demon?" Cassandra asked in genuine curiosity.

Based on Solas's pained expression...I suddenly did not want to know.

"Solas, if you do not mind me asking, what do you believe in?"

"Cause and effect." Was the elven apostate's answer, "Wisdom as its own reward, and the inherent right of all free willed people to exist."

"That is not what I meant" Cassandra admitted.

He sighed, as our servant arrived with the freshly prepared pot of tea. I remembered Solas telling me how much he hated tea, but here he was...pouring a cup. "I know. I believe the elven gods existed, as did the old gods of Tevinter. But I do not think any of them were gods, unless you expand the definition of the word to the point of absurdity. I appreciate the idea of your Maker, a god that does not need to prove his power. I wish more such gods felt the same."

Cassandra then said an introspective thought about Solas that I had for some reason never considered, "You have seen much sadness in your journeys, Solas. Following the Maker might offer some hope."

Solas just offered one of his almost paternal smiles, "I have people, Seeker. The greatest triumphs and tragedies this world has known can all be traced to people."

 **DAI**

Torrel Lavellan was interesting. She got along well enough with most of our inner Circle, but somehow she always seemed to have an edge to her when speaking with Cassandra, Vivienne, or I. I suppose she simply did not like us.

I didn't know what I did to make her dislike me so, but it was explained to me by Varric that she is very sensitive on certain subjects. And no matter how good my intentions might have been, I always seem to say the wrong things.

I have apologized, many times...but she doesn't seem to believe in apologies anymore. Her life seemed so sad and tragic to me. But what fascinated me the most about this woman is her relationship with Solas.

It was after visiting the Elven Temple. Morrigan was different after drinking from the Well of Sorrows. "Where's your son today?" I asked.

She didn't answer for a long while before she got out, "With Grand Enchanter Fiona. She...is fond of the boy."

"Sounds like you don't like her? I didn't even know you two spoke to each other."

"I don't have to...it's...complicated."

"That always seems to be your answer to everything."

Morrigan then looked behind me, and she appeared very perplexed, "Isn't that your Dalish friend?"

She looked distraught, the weight of all her tragedies on her shoulders as she stormed away. But what I noticed most of all was…

...her vallaslin was gone.

"I admit, I know little of their meaning, but I did not think it was possible to remove Dalish tattoos." Cassandra had remarked when she too saw Lavellan without them.

"Most Dalish would agree with you-and see little value in doing so." I hadn't even noticed Solas standing behind us.

"Why did she get rid of them?" I asked.

Solas had a strange expression, and looked away…"I would rather not speak on the subject." And then he walked away.

Did something happen between them?

 **DAI**

We were on our way to face Corypheus. This was it. This was the moment we prepared for. "I had not considered how fighting in our world might affect the Fade. Is it always thus, Solas?" Cassandra asked.

"It is worse this time, with the Breach pulling spirits through against their will…" Solas responded, "But, yes. Every war, no matter how just, leads to hunger and rage... and so come the demons."

"It is said that generals should avoid fighting in the same battlefield too many times…"

"The deaths, the rage - all of it weakens the Veil. But nothing is ever said of the effect war has upon the world of spirits, what we might be doing to them. Every war has unintended victims. All too many go unnoticed."

 **DAI**

After the Wicked Grace game the night of Corypheus's defeat, I found Cassandra drunk off her ass in her quarters. Her pants only half way on. "Uh...where's Monty?" I asked in amusement, although I felt a little tipsy myself.

"I don't know. He said he was going to the privy, but perhaps he may have gotten lost."

We laughed too long at that, as I plopped my large ass right next to her, not even caring she was sort of pantsless. "I feel bad." I admitted with a pout.

"Why?"

"We are here...celebrating, making asses of ourselves...but Torrel...she goes through so much. Solas is gone...her clan is gone…"

"I do not understand. I mean, I thought he liked being here with us."

"When he saw the orb...I don't know...he seemed heartbroken. And then he just disappeared."

"I don't like this, Kata." Cassandra admitted, "I hope...I hope we can trust Solas."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know. I just find it a bit strange. But I am also drunk, and I am told I get paranoid when I am intoxicated."

"Well...I'm gonna go find your man. And...I don't know…" I slurred.

As I passed by where Solas's room used to be, Torrel sat by the balcony, looking out into the mountains. It didn't feel right to bother her, especially while in this condition, and so I quietly closed the door.


	3. Varric and Solas

" _I can't wait for Chuckles to say something about the Veil."_

" _I don't always mention the Veil."_

" _You do. Always." "Yes, you do."_

" _See? Told you."_

 **Varric and Solas were engaged in somewhat of a healthy rivalry. Vastly different from each other, they somehow accept these things about the other to keep a friendship.**

 **Chapter 3**

We were on a ship heading for Orlais. The same ship that apparently got our ambassador to Haven, a courtesy gift in hopes of our success, I have been told. The last ship I was on was owned by my Qunari warband.

This was somewhat different, but still familiar. Cassandra I believe was in the armory, checking over her weaponary. I didn't know if she expected to need them when meeting with the Council, but I guess if no one expected the Conclave to end in a demonic explosion with a hole in the sky, then anything is possible.

Varric and Solas were down in the hold, warming up by the burner, as Solas began to 'investigate' Varric. The two only spoke briefly to one another when we were in the Hinterlands. The elven apostate mostly staying to himself. But I assumed that now we were pressing onto three months since the Inquisition had been established, and we were becoming familiar with each other.

"Varric, you joined the Inquisition when seeker Pentaghast questioned you?" Solas asked in earnest.

Varric got up from where he was squatting with a tired groan before he plopped himself in one of the chairs, "She was very insistent that I help."

I hummed at that, as Solas offered me to sit across from Varric. "I wonder why?" I asked aloud.

The dwarf shrugged, stretching his neck like he hasn't been able to in weeks, "Who knows?"

Solas laughed to himself, gaining our attention. Varric's head lifted at the sound, "What's so funny, Chuckles?" he asked with a wry grin.

"It surprised me that an elven apostate is the one who joined the Inquisition voluntarily." He laughed again at the irony.

I nodded, appreciating the humor behind it, as I dug into my pack for ingredients to make myself a sandwich. I was starving. That seemed to remind Solas of something as he pulled out his own knapsack, presenting Varric with his bestselling novel, 'Hard in Hightown'. "By the end of Hard in Hightown, almost every character is revealed as a spy or a traitor."

When Solas set the rather thick book at the edge of my makeshift counter, Varric stared at it for a long while with a confused expression, "You read my book?"

"Varric," I pointed out, "It's a best-seller, why do you always sound so surprised when you meet someone who has picked it up?"

Solas continued looked pointedly, "In fact, I found it in the library at Haven, oddly enough. Anyway, about the plot. Everyone but Donnen turned out to be in disguise. Is that common?"

Varric picked up his copy of the book, thoughtfully, "Are we still talking about books or are you asking if everyone I know is a secret agent?"

Solas seemed rather serious about his question, "Are there many tricksters in dwarven literature?"

The dwarf appeared to be considering it, as he placed the book back on the table just as I completed making my meal, "A handful, but they're the exception. Mostly they're just honoring the ancestors. It's very dull stuff. Human literature? Now there's where you'll find the tricky, clever, really deceptive types."

Solas picked it back up, taking one more look at the novel...like it had answers written on the back cover with a quiet, "Curious," before replacing it back into his sack.

"Not really. Dwarves write how they want things to be. Humans write to figure out how things are." Varric admitted, which in a lot of ways made sense.

After I swallowed my first bite, I muttered, "And yet here we are...cleaning up another human mess."

Solas seemed slightly bewildered by my statement, "What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence?"

Varric scoffed, a strange expression crossing his usually friendly face, "I assume they'd just start burning things."

I laughed at a memory from the Mercenary Band I had first joined almost ten years ago, "That does sound like most humans I know."

"Ahem!"

All three of us swiveled our heads, well...Varric and I did, Solas appeared to have noticed Cassandra's silent entrance behind us. I took another bite of my sandwich, "If you are quite finished...we should be getting rest. We will arrive in Orlais soon."

"Seeker," Varric cooed with his usual charming smile, "Are you mad? Now, now, don't get touchy. We're just here to lend you simple humans our help."

"Before you cause everything to explode." Solas added.

"Again." I added.

 **DAI**

On the ship back to Ferelden, we had acquired two more members of our Inquisition with influence and allies to aid us. First was Sera. We met her about two weeks prior to our return as we explored the city after she left us clues on her whereabouts. She appeared to want to help the Inquisition, with the aid of her 'Red Jennys'.

Unorganized rogues were different than the trained professionals Leliana took command of. They could help us with nonsensical nobles. And then there was Lady Vivienne De Fer. A Circle Mage, and an honorable member of the Imperial Court of Orlais.

Or rather the Empress's salon. That was what Cassandra whispered to me. She was merely an entertainer, she didn't have as much influence as she claims she did. But somehow the air that this mage had convinced me otherwise, and I recruited her into the Inquisition.

The nobles seemed to have been unhappy to see her go, I think I saw one woman brought to tears, so...I made the right choice in bringing the woman along. Cassandra was discussing certain topics with the Captain, as Sera went to take a nap. Vivienne was most likely on deck as well, she was complaining earlier about the smell of the hold.

I didn't smell anything. Keen nose that one has. It was lunch time on another day at sea, and I was sitting with Varric and Solas, as they discussed, "You really spend most of your time in the Fade?" Varric asked.

Solas nodded proudly, "Yes. As much as is possible. The Fade contains a wealth of knowledge for those who know where to look."

"Sure, but I don't know how you dream, let alone wander around in there." Varric admitted, appearing a little disturbed, "Especially when the shit that comes out of the Fade generally seems pretty cranky."

"So are humans, but we continue to interact with them... when we must."

I then heard the hold open to where it led to the barracks and a groggy Sera wandered out. Her short, choppy hair pointed in every direction, dried drool on her chin, and glaring at us as she was in the process of waking up. "Good afternoon, Sera." Solas greeted rather chipperly.

"Ungh…" She groaned, plopping down next to him.

"Would you like breakfast...or rather lunch?"

"Why are you so damn happy? We have been in the ocean forever, just sailing around. Are we there yet?"

I chuckled at the cranky girl elf, "Sorry, Sera. Not yet. I can make you a sandwich if you would like?"

She groaned again, plopping her head onto the table. Solas smiled at us in amusement, "I think she enjoys sea travel."

Varric laughed, "You know what I like about you, Chuckles? Your boundless optimism."

"It's comforting that whatever qualities I lack, you'll invent for me, Varric." Solas added with a slight smirk.

"No, really. Why else would an elven apostate help crazy Chantry folk close a hole in the sky?"

I nodded, pointing at the dwarf, "He's got you there, Solas." I got up from the table, and nudged Sera up to her feet, "Come on, Sera. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for the day."

"Hoor-fucking-ay…" She groaned, trudging behind me as most teenagers do.

 **DAI**

The Storm Coast, we were camped in the miserable Driftwood Margin. Most of my followers had to join camps with the Bulls Chargers. I had only known their leader for about a day, and he told me he was a Qunari Spy.

Most of my followers were scattered about doing their own thing. Cassandra and Vivienne were within eyesight, as the Seeker was discussing formations with Scout Harding, and Vivienne was harassing Thren about certain Requisitions. She had an air of authority surrounding her.

No doubt Sera was with the Chargers, having been excited to meet the mercenary band. With Vivienne occupying the Requisitions Officer's time, I approached the table where Solas and Varric were putting in their own orders. "Is it true that the entire dwarven economy relies upon lyrium?" Sola asked, regarding Varric's own requisition.

"Mostly. We've got the nug market cornered as well." Varric answered.

I was still pretty ignorant when it comes to other cultures. My first mercenary band was a mixed bag, but I never got close to anyone in that band (The only one I rightfully known was Iron Ass Tully, and I was convinced he hated me because of what I was). I stayed in the band for only two years, before I joined the Valo Kas Mercenary at age twenty. For six years I served loyally to the Tal Vashoth Shokrakar. I was a little more closer to them, but nothing forged in blood or anything.

I often worked with different people every so often. "Do the dwarves in Orzammar study lyrium?" I asked innocently.

Varric adjusted something on his notes before he looked up at me, "If they have, they certainly haven't shared anything up here. Why?"

Solas answered, "It is the source of all magic, save that which mages bring themselves. Dwarves alone have the ability to mine it safely. I wondered if they had sought to learn more."

I looked back over to Varric, "Do they care about stuff like that?"

He shook his head.

"Varric," Solas continued, "Do you ever miss life beneath the earth? The call of the Stone?"

"Nah." Varric answered blankly, "Whatever the Stone - capital S - is, it was gone by the time my parents had me."

Solas looked like he had a follow up, but seemed unsure if he should ask, "But... do you miss it?"

"How could I miss what I never had?" Varric asked, "But say I did have that sense, that connection to the Stone. What would it cost me? Would I lose my friends up here? Would I stop telling stories?" This was the first time I saw Varric have actual strong feelings about a topic, and of course it would have to do with his culture. Or rather lack of, "I like who I am. If I want to hear songs, I'll go to a tavern."

Solas seemed to approve this answer, "You are wiser than most."

I took note of where we were, "The fall of the dwarves...I don't quite understand all of it." I admitted.

"What's there not to understand?" Varric asked, "It is an endless sea of darkspawn. You clearly never seen one."

Solas intervened, "A great deal, although that is a different matter. Dwarves control the flow of lyrium. They could tighten their grip on it."

Oh…

"So," I tried to piece it all together, "I think I get it. No one up here really cares about what happens below. Kind of figures."

"But," Solas interjected, "You are forgetting, Adaar. Varric, for instance, is active in the Carta. Varric, you know your people could tug the purse strings. You could claim sovereign land on the surface, or demand help restoring the dwarven kingdom, but you don't."

Varric offered a pained smile, "You're not saying anything I haven't said myself, Chuckles. Orzammar is what it is. Did you know, the Hero of Ferelden was part of the Carta. The whole reason she became a Grey Warden was because she was going to be executed. Her sister is the mother to the heir to the dwarven throne. They have made the Hero a Paragon and erected a statue of her in the Diamond Quarter...and yet...people don't want to acknowledge where she came from. That they used to treat her like the lower of the low. That...is the nature of Orzammar."

I nodded in understanding. "I can see why you wouldn't want to live there."

Varric nodded, heading for the his tent to get out of the rain.

 **DAI**

"I'm sorry Varric that my coming here caused...such an uproar." Garnet Hawke said as I approached the pair in the Throne Room by the fireplace that night. Cassandra was nowhere to be found, after her and Varric's big fight, and I noticed Solas creeping out from the Atrium, wearing a different long sleeve tunic, with paint smears across it.

He has taken to painting murals in the spot of Skyhold he claimed. He has a right, he was the one who found the place for the Inquisition. Garnet Hawke appear less intimidating and grand out of her armor, in a simple frilled dress that was no doubt worn out. It showed how much she has traveled since the fleeing of Kirkwall.

The four of us sat at the fire, Josephine arrived to offer the champion some tea, acting as a proper host more so in a home than at a Fortress. Three of us accepted the offer of the warm and soothing beverage. Solas passed.

We were having a pleasant conversation, Hawke explaining things that have happened in the past three years since she apparently last saw Varric. She was just with her brother, Carver, and Aveline Vallen. He was a Grey Warden and was under her watch when the whole Calling started.

From there we've moved on to other topics in different arrays. Garnet had a comforting affect on everybody, even Solas seemed in much better spirits today, after the curious silence he had. "Is there at least a movement to reunite Orzammar and Kal-Sharok?" Solas asked.

"What is it with you, Chuckles? Why do you care so much about the dwarves?" Varric asked, he turned to Hawke, "Keeps asking me about Orzammar and such."

Hawke took a sip of her tea, not at all like a noble, holding the entire teacup instead of its handle and gave a very loud slurp, "I would like to hear more about dwarves. I can't get enough of it. Tired of the Mages and Templars, and now all I hear is the Grey Wardens."

Solas took a breath, "Once, in the Fade," When he began this sentence Varric mouthed to Hawke 'Here we go…' as Solas got ready for a rather lengthy explanation, "I saw the memory of a man who lived alone on an island. Most of his tribe had fallen to beasts or disease. His wife had died in childbirth. He was the only one left. He could have struck out on his own to find a new land, new people. But he stayed. He spent every day catching fish in a little boat, every night drinking fermented fruit juice and watching the stars."

"I can think of worse lives." Varric muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

Solas seemed slightly offended by that settlement, "How can you be happy surrendering, knowing it will all end with you? How can you not fight?"

I laughed, "That must be some damn good fermented fruit juice."

Varric and Hawke nodded in agreement, but Solas sat back with a bit of a frown. A long silence followed before Solas spoke again, and what he said surprised me. "I am sorry to have bothered you with my questions about your people Varric." The dwarf looked in, seeming surprised by the sudden apology. Hawke bit into her biscuit with a thoughtful curiosity for the elf, "I see so much of this world in dreams. Humans, my own people, even qunari. Dwarves alone were lost to me, save scattered fragments of memory where some spirit cared to watch. Now I know why I see so little."

Varric didn't answer at first, but then he asked, "And why is that?"

Hawke added in her thoughts, "Is it because dwarves have no connection to the Fade? I mean...I remember when I traveled through the Fade in Kirkwall...despite Varric having no Stone Sense he was unable to come with me. Dream with me. Do you know what that means?"

"I do." Solas answered, appearing saddened, "Dwarves are the severed arm of a once mighty hero, lying in a pool of blood. Undirected. Whatever skill of arms it had, gone forever. Although it might twitch to give the appearance of life, it will never dream."

A long thoughtful silence followed before Varric responded with, "I'd avoid mentioning that to any Carta, Chuckles. They might not take it the right way."

I sighed, feeling I had something to say, "Solas...no offense, but you have a bit of a fixation on doom and losses and death. Maybe you spend too much time in the Fade."

It was a thoughtless comment. I realized it right when I said it, and Solas seemed rather offended. But he instead responded with, "I've no idea what you mean."

Varric spoke up, getting to the bottom of it, "She means all the "fallen empire" crap you go on about. What's so great about empires anyway? So we lost the Deep Roads, and Orzammar's too proud to ask for help. So what? We're not Orzammar and we're not our empire. There are tens of thousands of us living up here in the sunlight now, and it's not that bad. Life goes on. It's just different than it used to be."

Garnet slightly scoffed, "Well, that remains to be proven true, in all honesty. But...yet again...Warden Commander Brosca seems happy enough. But she was never an actual citizen of Orzammar from what I remember her briefly telling me."

Solas seemed greatly bothered by this, "You have no concept what that difference cost you, Varric."

Varric took a stand, attempting to make his leave, "I know what it didn't cost me. I'm still here, even after all those thaigs fell." He set his teacup down, "On that note...I am calling it a night. We are heading to Crestwood tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired."

Hawke nodded, "I don't know if I have a quarters or…"

"I'll talk to Josephine," I responded, "I'm sure she has a whole guest bedroom prepared for someone like you."

Solas spoke up, "It might be a bit of trouble for her put together the way she wants it. The Champion did come in such short notice."

"Tell her not to trouble herself, I am going to Varric's room."

…"Hawke, I...you don't have to-"

"Don't worry, Kata. I'm sure Varric wouldn't mind. After all we're bestfriends. And we still have much to speak about, privately." Judging by my bewildered reaction, she began laughing aloud, standing outside Varric's chambers, "Oh, are you considering that Varric and I are in an elicit affair? Sadly, Varric has rejected my advances many years ago. We are just friends. Family even. Good night."

And so she entered Varric's room, not caring what anyone thought of it.

 **DAI**

"I knew those two would get along." Garnet told me a couple of days after we returned to Skyhold from Crestwood. In the same vain as Hawke, seeing Warden Commander Ada Brosca in simply a commoner's sundress, sitting out in the courtyard with Varric, as the storyteller spun his tale, she didn't seem as intimidating.

She was just Ada. The dwarf woman who has trouble speaking after surviving a slit throat eight years ago. Solas was standing a ways watching them with a pensive look. The state of the dwarves seemed to really bother Solas, and I made my way toward the friendly dwarves, as Sera suddenly appeared to bombard Hawke with all sorts of questions.

"How are you feeling today, Ada?" I asked, taking a seat across from them, feeling the sun across my back. I turned in those 'pajamas' Josephine was having me wear, and put on my usually strappy top that showed off my abs and biceps, and a bit of under my breasts. I worked hard on my body, and I was proud to show it off.

Ada appeared impressed, nodding with an intrigued smile, as Varric also took notice. "Finally got rid of those ugly damn pajamas. It barely fit you." He added.

"I know," I laughed, "One wrong move and the buttons would have popped off."

Ada let out a choking laugh as Varric nodded, "I'm sure Buttercup and Bull would have paid good coin to see that. Especially the look of pure horror on the Seeker's face."

I heard the grass crunch as Solas made his approach. Ada looked up at him in mild recognition. Solas bowed slightly in respect, though his eyes were narrowed. He for some reason had discontempt for the Wardens. "Well met, Warden Commander. I had not the chance to properly introduce myself. I am Solas."

Ada nodded, gesturing to her throat with an apologetic smile. "She can't talk too much." I admitted to the elf.

"Ah, so I have heard. I apologize, for what it's worth."

She waved it off, before Varric narrowed his eyes up at Solas. "You have been glaring at us across the way for some time now Chuckles, was there a reason you came over here? Did you have something to say."

Solas didn't answer, and Varric shrugged, "look," the dwarf egged on, "Don't be shy. You've made your opinions pretty clear, just come out with it."

Ada looked between Varric and Solas questionably, before Solas suddenly blurted, "You truly are content to sit in the sun, never wondering what you could've been, never fighting back."

"Ha, you've got it all wrong, Chuckles. This is fighting back." Varric countered.

The Warden Commander stared at me, expecting an explanation but it was much too long to give so I just let her listen. "How does passively accepting your fate constitute a fight?" Solas questioned.

"In that story of yours—-the fisherman watching the stars, dying alone. You thought he gave up, right?"

"Yes." Solas responded, crossing his arms.

I had already come to the same conclusion as Varric had. The dwarf continued, "But he went on living. He lost everyone, but he still got up every morning. He made a life, even if it was alone. That's the world. Everything you build, it tears down. Everything you've got, it takes. And it's gone forever. The only choices you get are to lie down and die or keep going. He kept going. That's as close to beating the world as anyone gets."

Solas appeared baffled by the explanation. I looked down at the grass feeling bashful, "I remember," I spoke up, revealing a small piece of myself, "I didn't have much choice in how I lived. I was not part of the Qun...nor have I actually left it. My parents were Tal'Vashoth. I...looked like this in this world. I never belonged anywhere. I felt...my life had no purpose. So I fought instead. I joined band after band, trying to find my place in this world with what I learned and what I got. When I was branded, I….didn't think I had a choice. I don't follow the Maker or the Qun but I stayed because I chose to."

Ada remained silent as usual, her face unreadable, as Solas took a hesitant seat next to Ada. "I was mistaken." He merely said.

"Now," Varric continued, "can we finally put this conversation to bed. We've been talking about it for months."

Solas seemed a little ashamed upon the realization, "Considered it dropped."

"Thanks."

For a moment we sat in companionable silence, as I noticed Ada eyeing Varric's crossbow. When he locked eyes with her, she pointed at it with a questionable furrow of her eyebrows. "You've never seen something like this before right?"

She shook her head.

Varric picked his weapon up, "The woman who made Bianca would rather not many dwarves have them. Wars are bloody enough as it is. A crossbow that fires this far and this quickly with so little training? Every battle would be a massacre."

Ada nodded in silent agreement.

I changed the topic when there was nothing left to say, "Have you ever read Varric's books?" I asked her, "They are quite popular, or so I am told."

Varric tried to feign humbleness, "I do all right."

Solas smiled, "I am glad of it." The Warden Commander studied Solas curiously before he continued, "We live in a dark and angry time, child of Stone. So much of what people believe has come crashing down. If you bring them a little peace with the worlds you make between the pages, you have done more than most."

The Warden Commander nudged Varric and he laughed, "Let me see if I can find another copy." She jumped to her feet eagerly, yanking the surface dwarf to his before they headed off towards the Throne Room. Solas narrowed his eyes again where Ada couldn't see them.

"You don't trust her?"

He huffed, standing up, "What gave that away, Inquisitor." And he left swiftly.

 **DAI**

"Is Ada still with Morrigan?" I asked Blackwall in his shed.

He was in the works of crafting a knife holder, and didn't look up from his work. "Who?"

"...Warden Commander Brosca?"

He paused for a moment, "Oh, sorry. ...you see, I only even addressed her as Warden Commander, I... her name slips by me at times. I uh...believe so? She's with that arcane advisor woman we met at the ball, correct?"

"Yes. They are apparently close friends."

Blackwall nodded, "I see."

"Did you want to get drinks at the tavern. Help you forget about the whole Calling, huh."

"...sure Adaar."

Blackwall was a strange fellow, and he got weirder once we got to Skyhold. And now he hit the threshold once Warden Commander Brosca arrived. I assumed it was due to the Calling. The Wardens were all out of sorts.

In the tavern, Varric and Solas were sitting at a table, and I led Blackwall over to them to join as Varric shuffled his cards. "Hawke is getting changed out of her dress." The dwarf explained, "We are going to play a game of Wicked Grace. You ever play, Chuckles?"

Solas eyed the cards, "I'm not much of a gambler anymore."

Blackwall remarked, "Who said anything about playing for real coin. That is just to keep score."

Solas ignored Blackwall, "What do you play for, Varric?"

Varric grinned, "If you ask Hawke, conversation mostly. That way I win no matter how the cards fall."

As Varric began dealing the players in (despite Solas insistence he did not want to learn), I noticed a little boy hesitantly walking into the tavern. Upon his appearance, Solas stiffened. I recognized him as Morrigan's son.

Curious boy, says the strangest things. He stood by the doorway, staring right at us. I returned to my game, unsure what exactly he wanted. Perhaps Kieran merely wished to explore. "Do the Grey Wardens let anybody into their ranks?" I asked Blackwall. "I mean, Ada's a dwarf and she managed to become Warden Commander."

"Well, she was the only one really left." Varric noted, "Let's be honest here. She wouldn't have been first choice. And I'm sure they tried to put somebody else over her. I know there were elves in the Order as well. There's never been a Qunari Warden, but I just think it's because no Qunari ever signed up."

Solas muttered under his breath, but we caught it as he studied his cards boredly, "A pity they do it so badly then."

Blackwall glared up at the elf, "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Solas…" I began, getting pretty frustrated with Solas's attitude towards Blackwall, Brosca, and the other Wardens, "What is your deal? Why do you hate this Order so much?"

Solas answered in no time, "Their fight against the darkspawn is noble, but what progress have they made?"

"Aw come on, Chuckles," Varric tried to lighten the mood, "Give them some credit, it's not like you can study the Blight safely. I may not like everything they've done, but without the wardens, we'd all be blighted by now."

"They've bought us _some_ time, I will grant them that."

Varric pointedly nodded behind me, and when I turned around Kieran was standing right behind me, staring.

He was much more unsettling in popping up at random times than Cole was. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Varric pulled out a chair for the curious little boy, "Here, you can sit with me."

No one protested, but at the same time Blackwall didn't look pleased. Solas appeared unsettled.

"Did you see the look on those nobles' faces back at the Winter Palace, Chuckles?" Varric continued his conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"They seemed unaccustomed to seeing elves without servant's livery... or dwarves at all." Solas remarked, seeming far less amused by it than Varric.

Blackwall chuckled a bit to himself, "It was rather priceless seeing the sheer bewilderment on those Orlesians faces."

Solas turned his attention back to Varric, "Are you planning a chapter filled with courtly intrigue?"

"Close. I need to describe the face someone makes when they choke down something terrible."

I was noticing the way Morrigan's son was watching all of us at the table. Very studiously which was rather strange for an almost ten year old boy. His face was carefully neutral, and Solas still appeared suspicious of the boy's prescence.

I then heard the footsteps of Hawke's prescence, "Apologies for the delay. That dress was a pain to get out of. I thought your Enchantress would help me, but she tore me down for not knowing the proper treatment of a ball gown the size of Ferelden."

As she took a seat, dressed in simply a coat and trousers, she took notice of Kieran and greeted him pleasantly, "Hello, little one. Where did you come from?"

"The Arcane Advisor's boy." Blackwall introduced.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. What is your name?" She asked.

"...Kieran." He introduced.

"You are a handsome little boy." Hawke had a way with children it seemed, and as the barmaid came with a platter she took it upon herself to take what was offered from her. "Do you like cheese, Kieran?"

The way his eyes lit up reminded me again that he was just a child, as Garnet offered him the platter assortment of the cheeses. He eagerly popped one into his mouth with a small thanks of gratitude.

 **DAI**

As we marched on our way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, it felt like we were coming to the close of a chapter in the Inquisition's place in history. So much has happened. The Warden Commander was dead, and Morrigan was the confirmed inheritor of the next age…

...and Kieran was gone. Swept away by the Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. Morrigan was still determined to see the task through, but she proclaimed after she does her part she would leave immediately to search for her son.

As we arrived at the place that started it all, I instantly felt chills down my body, "I can't wait for Chuckles to say something about the Veil" Varric remarked.

"I don't always mention the Veil."

Everyone agreed with Varric, "See? Told you."

Solas frowned, as we continued our march. But it seemed less about the conversation and more about...something that only he knew. Was he also saddened by Kieran's abduction...he didn't seem to care for the boy before.

 **DAI**

The day after Corypheus's defeat, I found Varric in the Atrium, admiring the murals the disappeared elf left behind. My hangover was slowly going away after yesterday's festivities. The dwarf noticed my prescence. "You know that feeling you get when its like...you've experienced something before?" Varric asked me.

I rose my eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"I remember when Hawke's older brother, Holland, tipped Curly on Anders. It was the only way to insure that he wouldn't hurt anybody. We later found out that it was Merril who warned the mage, and he high tailed out of Kirkwall. We hadn't heard from him for about seven months after that.

"Then...we were at the Chantry...and he reappeared. He...changed. I don't know where he was but...it was not him anymore. That beginning part...when Anders booked it...I feel the same way I do now."

"I don't think Solas is planning on blowing up a Chantry." I remarked.

Varric looked up appearing saddened, "No...but...it feels worse, don't it."


End file.
